Facetas
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Todo mundo pasa por un momento en el cual algo o alguien nos hace replantear algo que hemos dicho o hecho, incluso nuestra vida entera, pero ¿Que implicaciones puedo tener esto cuando eres un íncubo y de repente te das cuenta que tal vez vivías en una mentira?
1. El amor es una mentira

¡Holitas, mis lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien; yo he estado un poco ocupada y por eso no he podido actualizar pero bueno, me encontrado un momentito libre así les traigo una nueva historia.

Dedicado a mi amigo Yuue, que recientemente fue su cumpleaños y ya que este es un personaje suyo es para él.

**Notas: **La canción está basada en el ritmo de Rainbow Factory (a Yuue le encantan los ponies) que me parece que es de Wooden Toaster, que no me pertenece, solo la historia mía.

**Sobre el capítulo: **Se podría decir que es una especie de introspectiva de Gilbert para con su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~El amor es una mentira~**

_Del amor existe más qué_

_La historia de azúcar y miel_

_Pero todo se vuelve fácil cuando aceptas que lo que contaron es una mentira_

Sexo y asesinatos, eso era su vida y no había otra manera en que pudiera vivirla.

Como todo, tenía sus partes buenas y malas; extrañamente, la parte que lo asqueaba era el sexo y la que le daba placer eran los asesinatos, a veces se preguntaba si tenía tendencias necrofilias pero lo descartaba, si alguien lo hacía eran sus víctimas, después de todo, él era un cadáver mantenido por magia negra.

_Puede que quieras aferrarte a la mentira_

_Pero piensa que no te haces ningún bien_

_Es fácil de comprender, si ves la psicología de la ciudad_

_Aquí nada pasa, todos felices en su engaño_

_A estas alturas ya sabrás, de que estoy, hablando_

_Pero si tú quieres oír, la verdad te diré_

-_**¿Qué estás pensando?**_\- le pregunto Vicius.

-No es nada- respondió- solo pensaba en lo buena que es mi vida, bueno, **nuestra **vida.

-_**Sí, yo como mientras tú le demuestras al mundo el error en que vive**_\- concordó el demonio.

-El amor es una mentira- susurró, recordando aquella verdad universal.

_El amor es una mentira_

_Te lo puedo asegurar_

_El amor es una mentira_

_Donde tu corazón se queda_

_El amor es una mentira_

_Que a todos nos enseñarom_

Recordaba como lo había aprendido de la peor manera cuando era humano, y aunque una parte ínfima de su alma aun gritaba de dolor por ello, la mayor parte de él la utilizaba como una guía para sus actos.

_El amor es una mentira_

_Te lo puedo enseñar_

_El amor es una mentira_

_Donde tu alma se destroza_

-¿No es así, cariño?- pregunto mirando el cadáver destrozado que yacía junto a él en la cama.

_El amor es una mentira_

_Donde el dolor es todo_

_El amor es una mentira_

_Pregúntale a quien engañaste_


	2. Conciencia

El siguiente capítulo, esta es una perspectiva que ya puse en varias de mis historias con Gilbert pero de una manera más pesimista. Creo que después de esto debería escribir ese fic que le prometí a Marta-san.

Como todo este fic, este capítulo está dedicado a Yuue.

**Notas: **El ritmo de la canción está basado en Awoken de **WoodenToaster **(¿ya mencione que a Yuue le encantan los ponies?), también se menciona a Pesadilla, personaje creado por Marta1234j. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Sobre este capítulo: **Gilbert cuestionándose si su modo de vida es correcto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~Conciencia~**

Cuando conoció a Pesadilla nunca creyó que el muy maldito fuera quien tirara su vida a un espiral negro directo a la desesperación. Pero lo hizo y de la manera menos esperada: Logrando que se enamorara de él.

Aquel sentimiento que hubiera preferido nunca volver a sentir ahora lo golpeaba en la cara, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba anteponiendo la felicidad de Pesadilla a la suya.

Y eso le asustaba.

_No lo puedo creer_

_Mi vida fue consagrada_

_A una razón, que ya no sé si es verdad_

La cosa no acabó ahí, para desfortunio tanto de él como de Vicius, aunque este último no parecía molesto mientras a él le llegara la comida, sin embargo cuando esto se vio afectado sí que se empezó a preocupar.

El pelivioleta comenzaba a sentirse enfermo cada vez que mataba a alguien, preguntándose al terminar si de verdad aquella persona se lo merecía.

_Ahora todo lo que tenía_

_Y todo lo que sabía, ha sido tirado_

_Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo casa_

Sus preguntas eran medio apaciguadas por Vicius, pero realmente nunca dejaban su cabeza.

Le siguieron las pesadillas. Recuerdos de su vida humana mezclados con imágenes de las muertes que había causado.

_E-E-Estoy horrorizado_

_Viendo lo que llegue a hacer_

_Ya no tengo lágrimas_

_Se secaron por el dolor_

_Guiado por el deseo me deje llevar_

_Quiero despertar y que vuelva el control_

_Hago lo mejor que puedo para olvidar los gritos_

_Pero me persiguen en mis sueños_

_¡Para un momento, quiero pensar!_

-¿Lo que siento por Pesadilla es una mentira?- pregunto una vez con la voz ronca por el dolor contenido.

-_**No**_\- fue la respuesta casi inmediata de Vicius.

-… ¿Entonces… el resto de mi vida es una equivocación?

A eso su poseedor no respondió.

_Tantos amigos que desperdicie_

_A mis pies por mi envidia_

_Mi propia insanidad_

_Me hace cuestionar mi realidad_

Poco a poco se alejó de los demás.

No soportaba verlos, cada quien feliz con su pareja, asesinos o monstruos no importaba.

La verdad sería más fácil de digerir si la persona que amaba le correspondiera pero, como tarado que parecía nunca haber dejado de ser, había caído por alguien que casi podría jurar lo odiaba.

_Pero he visto la luz_

_Mis mentiras expuestas_

_He estado prisionero_

_Ahora quiero ser liberado_

¿Había algo de cierto en lo que hacía? ¿Matar era una solución? ¿Se había comportado egoísta y solo hacía para arruinar la vida de los demás?... ¿Debía parar?

_E-E-Estoy horrorizado_

_Viendo lo que llegue a hacer_

_Ya no tengo lágrimas_

_Se secaron por el dolor_

_Guiado por el deseo me deje llevar_

_Quiero despertar y que vuelva el control_

_Hago lo mejor que puedo para olvidar los gritos_

_Pero me persiguen en mis sueños_

_¡Para un momento, quiero pensar!_

Al final, en su desesperación, visito un lugar que ni siquiera le gustaba y que nunca antes había visitado: Su tumba. Una tumba vacía, como él se sentía en ese momento.

Se sentó frente a la descuidada lapida, ¿Era eso lo que se había ganado por ser como era? Últimamente se encontraba dándole la razón a los que lo llamaban monstruo…

_Estoy horrorizado_

_Viendo lo que llegue a ser_

_Sigo llorando, el dolor volvió_

_Guiado por el deseo me deje llevar_

_Ahora estoy despierto y vuelve el control_

Después de todo eso era en lo que se había convertido; se había dejado llevar por sus sed de venganza y había vendido su alma a un demonio. No era que Vicius le desagradara, estaba en su naturaleza hacer lo que hacía, él, por otro lado, era humano…

_La verdad es, aunque duela,_

_Que no estoy hecho para este mundo_

_He cometido tantas transgresiones_

_Es hora de parar, aceptar mi destino_

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto Vicius de verdad interesado, su poseído tenía tal torbellino en la cabeza que ya no podía leérsela.

-Pienso… en que es hora de parar- fue la casi susurrada respuesta.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_Hago lo mejor que puedo para olvidar la soledad_

_Pero me persigue en mis sueños_

-Quiero decir- vacilo un momento- que acabes el trato, ya no quiero vivir- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

_¡Deshazlo todo, quiero parar!_


	3. Amor corrompido

¡Hola, hola a todos y todas! Después de esta larga ausencia aquí vengo con otro cap. De esta historia, ojala y la disfruten.

**Notas: **Este capítulo está basado en el ritmo de Pegasus Device de **SylphStorm.**

**Sobre este capítulo: **Vicius no quiere que Gilbert muera así que pone todo para crear un argumento que lo convenza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**=Amor corrompido=**_

**-No**\- fue la tajante respuesta de Vicius.

-¿No? ¿Qué significa eso?- interrogo Gilbert sorprendido.

-**Significa lo que significa: NO**\- casi gruño el demonio asumiendo su forma humana; el hermoso hombre en el que se convirtió tenía el ceño fruncido- **es la palabra que se utiliza para negar algo.**

-Ahora insultas mi inteligencia- bufó el pelivioleta- te estoy dando mi alma y la rechazas, ¿Qué pasa? Creí que para un demonio una alma humana era un suculento bocado, ya sin hablar del poder que les da.

-**Jeje, deberías ya saber que me interesan otra clase de bocados, y tú me ayudas a conseguirlos**\- respondió Vicius con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Como si no pudieras procurártelos tú solo… o conseguir a alguien más.

**-No quiero a alguien más**\- negó Vicius- **Nunca conocí a alguien con el que me entendiera tan bien, te quiero a mi lado, Gilbert… además te estás equivocando.**

-Se lo que hago- dijo Gilbert firmemente, a pesar de que el hecho de que su poseedor dijera que lo quería lo había hecho sonrojar.

**-No, no realmente**\- dijo el demonio, y sin más se puso a tararear intentando convencer así al chico.

**Esta es una historia**

**De los inicios del tiempo**

**Bien escondida lejos, hasta que vuelva a ver la luz**

**Cuando hombres y mujeres apagan las luces**

**Piensan en ella, la analizan**

**Pero prefieren ignorarla, no oír los gritos y no pensar más**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber el muchacho.

-La gente hace que sea una mentira, no desean amor solo placer; el sentimientos es plausible pero ellos los desprecian- explico Vicius- Y… cuando hay alguien como tú, que lo anhela, se encargan de destruirlo.

**Ellos han probado una y otra vez que no merecen vivir**

**Ni siquiera merecen lo que tienen**

**Cuando tienen amor no lo aprecian**

**El fin justifica los medios**

**Así es en este sangriento juego de ajedrez**

**Y ahora que te lo he explicado**

**Acepta tu lugar, como Amor Corrompido**

-¡N-No soy nada de eso!- negó Gilbert poniéndose en pie- Sabes que tengo otras formas de acabar con el trato, aun sin tu consentimiento, no me hagas usarlas- amenazo con los puños apretados.

Vicius hizo un gesto dolido, de verdad quería al pelivioleta; con los años le había agarrado cariño.

**-Odiaría verte usarlas, ningún demonio merece tu alma más que yo**\- contesto el ente- **Déjame intentar convencerte, si no lo logró hare lo que me pides.**

-Me parece justo- acepto el pelivioleta después de pensarlo unos segundos.

**No me negaras el horror que se esconde**

**Detrás de aire de tranquilidad**

**La sangre de miles manchándote**

**Pero ellos no eran precisamente santos**

**Los que engañan, pequeñas aberraciones corriendo**

**Durmiendo tranquilos, hasta que yo despierte, hambriento otra vez**

-La gente hace lo que quiere con su vida, no está en mí decidir si está bien o está mal- dijo Gilbert.

**-Tienes razón en eso, no lo está**\- concedió el demonio- **pero, ¿no es bueno hacerlo? ¿No te gustaba? Está mal, eso no lo voy a negar, pero ¿Ya qué más da? El cielo es algo no confirmado y aun si existe te lo negaran, y si yo tengo algo que decir El Infierno jamás te tendrá; la gente seguirá haciéndolo contigo o sin ti, ¿no es mejor seguir con la fiesta?**

Era cierto. Le gustaba. Gilbert no podía negar que disfrutaba como loco cada vez que asesinaba; se sentía genial castigar a los malditos, malditos como la gente que lo había empujado a suicidarse… pero eso había sido en la creencia de que el amor no existía, y si existe.

Viendo la duda en la cara de su poseído, Vicius repitió.

**Ellos han probado una y otra vez que no merecen vivir**

**Ni siquiera merecen lo que tienen**

**Cuando tienen amor no lo aprecian**

**El fin justifica los medios**

**Así es en este sangriento juego de ajedrez**

**Y ahora que te lo he explicado**

**Acepta tu lugar, como Amor Corrompido**

Está vez, al acabar la lírica, aparecieron dos figuras de humo.

Una era Gilbert como demonio, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca llena de colmillos y le brillaban los ojos.

La otra era Gilbert como humano, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de color chocolate, se le veía triste, culpabilizado.

-**¡Por fin! ¡Por fin puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo!- **el Gilbert-demonio estalló en risas.

-_¡Detente! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Detente!_\- suplicaba el Gilbert-humano.

**-¡NO! No, ¡Voy a salvarte! ¡Voy a salvarte de todos ellos! ¡No trates de detenerme!- **respondía el otro.

-Yo nunca quise acabar así- dijo el Gilbert verdadero al borde de las lágrimas.

-**Es cierto que mucho tiempo viviste en la falsa creencia de que el amor no existía debido a lo que te hicieron, e hiciste atrocidades en base a ello, pero eso no hace menos real lo que te hicieron.**

**El fin justifica los medios**

**Así es en este sangriento juego de la vida**

**Y ahora que los has aprendido**

**Acepta tu lugar como Amor Corrompido**

-**¡Este es su día de arrepentimiento! ¡Aléjense de mí!- **exclamó el Gilbert-demonio, su contraparte se esfumo- **¡Váyanse y muéranse! ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Mu**_era_**n Ja**_jaja!- _poco a poco el demonio se mezclaba con el humano- _¡No debieron confi_**arse**_! ¿Ahora m_**e ven?**\- la transformación se completó y lo que quedo fue el Gilbert actual- _**¡Soy lo que rechazaron!**_

**-Esto es lo que tu alma quería, estás en tu pleno derecho de querer vengarte-**le dijo Vicius.

**No tienes que recordar tu pasado**

**No necesitas recordar quien eras**

**No tienes que recordar a tus viejos amigos**

**No necesitas saber tu destino**

**Ahora tu pelo es violeta y tus ojos negros**

**¿Qué eras? No tengo idea**

**Solo se una cosa de ese entonces**

**El nombre que te dieron: Aberración**

Varias personas de humo rodearon al pelivioleta, a la cabeza estaba Imre. Todos sonreían, se reían y lo señalaban.

_Has demostrado una y otra vez que no mereces vivir_

_Lo que tienes no es tuyo_

_El amor no es algo que merezcas_

_Aquí lo que digamos es todo_

_Es nuestro sangriento juego de ajedrez_

_Solo porque no te queremos has de morir_

_Acepta tu desino y muere Aberración_

-¡Cállense! ¡No es cierto!- vocifero Gilbert furioso- ¡MENTIROSOS! ¡Yo merecía vivir!- lágrimas de frustración le caían por el rostro. Miro a Imre, lleno de toda la ira que lo había consumido el día de su muerte- Tú me convertiste en un monstruo, yo te amaba ¿y tú con que respondiste? ¡Con mentiras y arruinando mi vida! ¡Me alegro de haberte matado!- de un zarpazo destrozo al Imre-de-humo- … pero a todos los demás… a todos los que mate… ¿se lo merecían?

Escucho la voz de su poseedor detrás de él, contestándole.

**No te reconozco así**

**Escondido detrás de una cara de vergüenza**

**Si así lo quieres, lo puedo hacer**

**Dejarte ir, morir**

**Pero tu elección es la que cuenta**

**Es tu sangriento juego de ajedrez**

**Así que levanta la cabeza, muestra tu encanto demoníaco**

**Y mátalos a todos Amor Corrompido**

Por fin comprendió.

Era cierto. Todo era cierto. La gente lo había convertido en lo que era, y él les pagaría el favor con creces ¡Que se atuvieran a las consecuencias! ¡Habían creado a su peor pesadilla!

¿Era un monstruo? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¡Uno al que le temerían toda su vida!

¿Qué mataba a quien no se lo merecía? ¡TODOS se lo merecían! ¡En el fondo todos los humanos eran la misma mierda!

¿Qué arruinaba vidas? ¡A él le habían arruinado la suya!

¿Merecía amor? ¡Claro que sí! Si había alguien que lo mereciera era él, él que entendía cuan valioso era ese sentimiento, él que no lo desperdiciaría ni menoscabaría.

Debía vivir, debía vivir porque había alguien que lo quería (miro a Vicius), alguien a quien él quería (cerró los ojos y pensó en Pesadilla) y había un montón de idiotas a los que debía de demostrarles que no tenían razón con respecto a él.

Le dio una patada a su lapida, resquebrajándola.

_**El amor es una mentira**_

_**Tú mismo me lo demuestras**_

_**El amor es una mentira**_

_**Donde destrozas a tu corazón**_

_**El amor es una mentira**_

_**Donde tu dolor será todo tu pago**_

_**Ahora he despertado**_

_**Y vuelve el control**_

-**¿Listo para volver?**-le pregunto Vicius sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto, ya debes tener hambre- respondió Gilbert con una enorme sonrisa.

Se fueron de ahí, sin mirar ni una vez atrás.


	4. Hasta luego mi amor

_**Hola a todos, si lo sé ¿yo que chingados hago aquí si este fic se supone que ya está completo? Bueno, iba a subir esto aparte, pero me dio hueva hacer una nueva historia así que aquí tienen: el capítulo final **__**definitivo **__**de Facetas.**_

_**Vengo de darme un paseo por la memoria en el fanfic de It's my Nightmare de Marta-san, como necesito una actualización de eso, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? Así es la vida y yo soy la que daré actualización y más Nightbert para este mundo que lo necesita con urgencia (?) ya que estamos esto va dedicado a Marta-san, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y prestarme a tus hijos (sobre todo a Nightmare) para hacer con ellos lo que se me venga en gana.**_

_**La escena final del capítulo fue un intento de hacer coherencia con uno de los capítulos que más me gusto de It's my Nightmare, aunque todos sabemos que nuestras historias tienen diferencias diametrales; en la de Marta-san Nightmare llega junto a IA y conoce a toda la banda, mientras que en la mía Nightmare vino de visita una vez cuando conoció a Gilbert y se armó todo aquel lio amoroso y años después vuelve con IA, solo para encontrarse a un Gilbert algo cambiado.**_

_**Pero bueeeee hay que trabajar con lo que hay.**_

_**Sin dar más vueltas, vayamos al capítulo.**_

_**Canciones que inspiraron esto: **_

_**-Escape de Enrique Iglesias**_

_**-Everything I ask for de The Maine**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**±Hasta luego mi Amor±**_

Así sin más lo había dicho y no era una sorpresa, ni su tono como de que estaba hablando de algo sin importancia ni como parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba desmoronando la mitad de su mundo con la simple frase de "Me voy mañana" eran una sorpresa. Porque para Nightmare realmente no era nada importante, porque realmente no se daba cuenta de cómo le afectaba su partida.

Bueno, así era él, y al menos agradecía tener un aviso de antemano. Al cabrón no se le daban ni le gustaban las despedidas y era capaz de salir de la casa sin decir nada para volver dentro de 100 años, pero ahora que había abierto la boca Erick no dejaría que abandonara la casa hasta que todos se despidieran apropiadamente, aunque solo fueran consecutivos: "Haznos un favor y no vuelvas hasta dentro de dos siglos"

A él las frases "No te vayas" y "Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas" le habían venido a la cabeza tan pronto las olvido. No iba a retenerlo, tanto como quería que se quedara no iba a evitar que se fuera.

No obstante, tampoco quería que lo olvidara, que se marchara sin algo que mantuviera el recuerdo de un tal Gilbert Abendroth dentro de la cabeza del Resto.

-No quiero decirle que lo amo, no todavía, no me siento preparado-le dijo a su poseedor, ambos sentados a la sombra de un árbol en los jardines.-Además, si se lo digo así como así no me va a creer, necesitaría tiempo para demostrárselo y tiempo es lo único que no tengo-se explicó.

-Entonces dale un regalo-contesto Vicius con calma, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo-algo que siempre lleve encima, así siempre te recordara, hay de sobra de eso aquí-dijo con una sonrisa conocedora señalando toda la extensión del jardín.

Pensó unos segundos en lo dicho por el mayor antes de dar con la respuesta. Era tan simple y a la vez tan adecuada que se puso a ello.

Para la tarde encontró a Nightmare en su cuarto, no sabía cuándo se iba así que cuanto antes mejor.

El pelinegro llevaba puesta una de esas camisas que tenían un bolsillo delantero, lo cual era simplemente perfecto.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó y puso la rosa que había creado en ese mismo bolsillo.

Era obvio que Nightmare estaba confundido, de otro modo ya le estaría gritando; simplemente miro la rosa morado con azul en su pecho como si esperara que le salieran colmillos y le brincara a la yugular.

Le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos, ¿Por qué era tan exagerado con todo lo que le daba? ¿Qué no veía que no le haría daño por nada le mundo? Obvio no, era Nightmare.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto el ojiazul señalando la flor y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Mi regalo de despedida, me pareció adecuado darte algo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Obviamente Nightmare no sabía lo que representaba realmente la rosa, alguien como él no sabía ni media del lenguaje de las flores, pero no importaba, estaba bien así, por ahora.

-¿Tú? ¿Un regalo?- se burló el Resto, pero no se quitó la rosa, lo cual fue un alivio- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Nada, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez-contesto con una risita- solo porque te voy a extrañar.

-¿Extrañar?- inquirió el pelinegro como si no lo creyera capaz de semejante cosa.

-Pues claro, _mon chéri-_dijo con esos ademanes exagerados que se le daban tan bien- sin ti ¿a quién voy a acosar? ¡Mi vida va a perder todo sentido!

Nightmare rodo los ojos con molestia.

-Una de las principales razones por las que me voy es por ti- comento el Resto mirando la rosa con mediano interés.

Esperaba que ese comentario no fuera en serio.

-_De verdad _te voy a extrañar.

Nightmare debió darse cuenta del cambio en su voz porque volteo a verlo, pero él ya le había dado la espalda para que no pudiera ver las emociones en su rostro.

Necesito dos segundos para reponerse.

-¡De cualquier manera!- exclamo volteándose con una de sus clásicas sonrisas de vuelta en su cara.- Tienes que volver, porque debo hablar algo muy importante contigo en cuanto regreses-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El resto levanto una ceja intrigado.

-¿Y si es tan importante por qué no me lo dices ahora?- le pregunto.

-Porque necesito más tiempo del que tenemos actualmente-contesto con una sonrisa más amable.

Seguramente Nightmare hubiera insistido en el tema si no fuera porque salió del cuarto antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Se fue, como si no le importara que él se iba y no sabía cuándo lo iba a volver a ver, bien, siempre había sido bueno fingiendo.

-_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi amor_.-dijo en su mente.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin Nightmare hasta aquella tarde. Y nadie podía culparlo con todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Fue de visita a la Mansión de Slenderman como ya se le hacía costumbre, empero no había nadie en casa… o eso pensó hasta que encontró a un Eyeless Jack intentando huir de un cuarto y con pintas de haber sido brutalmente abusado.

Cuando este le explico (con bastante esfuerzo) que Nina era la responsable no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica iba a tener un final terriblemente violento cuando Masky y Hoodie se enteraran.

Y luego el bastardo de máscara azul le soltó el bombazo como si nada:

-Nightmare está escaleras arriba.

Casi lo había dejado caer de la puta impresión (porque por alguna razón que no quería saber Eyeless no podía caminar bien).

En un instante Vicius estaba junto a él, en esa forma física de su misma edad que últimamente le gustaba llevar, y con un solo gesto le había indicado que él se encargaba.

Decir que corrió escaleras arriba era un eufemismo, estaba seguro que sus pies ni había tocado el suelo.

La puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba estaba abierta y no pudo evitar taclearlo cuando lo vio, aun cuando le pareció oír que estaba discutiendo con alguien (¿pero Nightmare cuando no estaba discutiendo con alguien?).

Había sido mucho tiempo joder, y ya había superado su fase de no tocarlo por miedo a descubrirse a sí mismo; pronto le iba a decir que lo amaba, ¿así que qué más daba?

A mitad de estar diciendo tonterías sobre lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que Nightmare soltara una y mil maldiciones en su contra noto una mirada encima de él.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una muchacha, una muchacha castaña y _muy _hermosa, en la cama, mirándolo con expresión medianamente divertida.

Su cerebro hizo la conexión inmediatamente sin embargo, su corazón no dolió como se imaginaba.

-Wow, Nightmare-dijo empezando a sonreír como el gato de Cheshire-cuando pensaba en lo que traerías de tus viajes no esperaba que fuera una novia.

-No es mi novia-resoplo el Resto.

Lo ignoro en favor de pararse y acercarse a la joven.

-No te le acerques-gruño el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos, soy gay y estoy colado por ti, no le voy a hacer nada.-le dijo rodando los ojos-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gilbert y soy el acosador personal Nightmare-se presentó tendiéndole una mano a la joven.

-¡Con que descaro lo dices!- vocifero el Resto para ser ignorado nuevamente.

-Yo soy IA, la poseída de Pesadilla o algo así-respondió la castaña aceptando su mano.

Reparo en el hecho de que le llamaba de una manera diferente a los demás, seguro que no le tenía ningún respeto a su poseedor.

-Así que… Señorita IA, ¿le gusta joder a Pesadilla?- interrogó sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Es uno de mis pasatiempos- contesto IA imitando su sonrisa.

_-"Ohhh, esto va a ser divertido"_-pensó con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Y así comenzó la peor pesadilla de Nightmare XD.**_

_**No ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado, pienso escribir más sobre el reencuentro de Gilbert y Nightmare, pero eso será después y en otro fanfic porque ahora mismo me centrare en escribir la historia Vicius-Gilbert (que ya le tocaba al pobre de Vicius un poco de protagonismo); si el calor no seca mis ideas tendrán hoy mismo el primer capítulo.**_

_**Por mi parte eso es todo, déjenme un review para decirme que les ha parecido y yo me voy.**_

_**¡Lidya fuera!**_


End file.
